Star Wars: The Return of Revan
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Darth Revan the Revanchist, the prodigal knight, and the strongest sith of his time after death along with Bastila and Malak was not given peace the force revived him in his descendant also by the name of Revan he lives his life on both sides of the spectrum as a Jedi padawan then as a sith assassin Lord Erebus till he becomes a Jedi once more.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows the theory that Sabine is the daughter of Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan and for anyone who believes that Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to hide a relationship remember Anakin hid his relationship with Padme and Obi-Wan and Satine aren't that different from Anakin and Padme.

The phantom menace

Chapter 1

The Ambassadors and jedi from the future

On a ship in deep space four people were traveling to the distant planet of Naboo. "Captain said a hooded man" to the captain of the ship "yes sir" said the captain "tell them we wish to board" said the hooded man.

"with all due respect the ambassadors of the supreme chancellor wish to board" said the Captain, "yes of course as you know our blockade is completely legal we are happy to receive the chancellor's ambassadors" said a neimoidian on the screen named Nute Gunray the viceroy of the Trade Federation the ship landed inside the station the two ambassadors made their way to the meeting room "hello I am Tc-14 my master says I am to take care of you" said a protocol droid and took the two to the meeting room.

4 ABBY

It had been five months since the battle of Endor and three young powerful jedi knights, Revan Skywalker, Alek Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano we're seen working "Revan what is this supposed to do" asked Ahsoka "if I did this right then this will allow us to use our star fighters to go back in time" said Revan a bit of history on these three Revan Skywalker is the adopted son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala and one of the jedi/sith apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, a grey jedi prodigy and descendant of Darth Revan,

and Bastila Shan as well as the reincarnation of Darth Revan himself, Revan is incredibly powerful capable of using powers from both the dark and the light side of the force Revan was a commander of the 501st legion in the clone wars and the empire and a general in the rebellion after becoming a sith he was known as lord Erebus a sith lord of unbelievable power wearing the black robes and mask of Darth Revan himself and formed a group of dark jedi known as the Knights of Revan and even took the title of his ancestor The Revanchist and became known throughout the galaxy as Erebus the lord of shadows.

Alek Kenobi is the adopted son of Obi Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze and older brother of Sabine, a young Mandalorian jedi and the reincarnation and second chance of Darth Malak Alek is a light jedi and also a prodigy force wielder is capable of using the powers of the light in amazing ways.

Ahsoka Tano is a jedi trained by Anakin Skywalker alongside Revan she was framed for a crime she didn't commit by one of her closest friends Barriss Offee and was expelled from the jedi order which lead to Revan who fell in love with the young Togruta woman becoming a dark lord Ahsoka to be with her master and friend became a sith as well she became lady Nyx but in the end it was her who brought Erebus back to the rebellion and back to being Revan.

"Do you think we can change anything" asked Alek "Alek do you remember when Sidious in acted order 66" asked Revan "yeah that was one of the reasons why the jedi council was wiped out" said Alek "I've decided I'm not just going back to save our families I'm going to save our clone troops our friends" said Revan "how" asked Ahsoka "at the same time that the jedi we're freeing Nabu the sith and Sipho Diyas made the clone army while implanting the chips that would cause the extinction of the jedi I'm going to stop it and I'm going to save us all" said Revan "you can't stop all of the clones from turning on us" said Ahsoka "I know but if I can stop a few such as Cody and Rex from turning on the jedi it could give the alliance new and better soldiers" said Revan "he is right Ahsoka" said Alek "It's ready" said Revan as he activated the time portal "R2 fire her up" said Revan to the astro mech that had been with his family for years the three got into their ship and we're about to take off "wait" said a voice and the trio looked and saw their friend a traitor and Aleks girlfriend Barriss Offee.

"what is it Barris" asked Ahsoka "I'm coming with you" said Barriss "I need to warn my master of my mistakes" said Barris as she got into Aleks ship the four knights took off into the past.

Planet Tatooine 32 bby

On the desert planet of Tatooine a yellow and grey arrow shaped ship fell from the sky and onto the planet outside a village from the ship came Revan Skywalker and his astromech R2-D2 "well R2 the ship is dead for awhile" said Revan and the Skywalker and astromech made their way to the closest town which happened to be the same one Anakin lived in Revan bought a house and heard that a swoop race would happen in a few months near the same time as a pod race so Revan started working on his swoop bike.

Naboo a few months later 32 BBY

Alek, Ahsoka, and Barriss landed on Naboo in the year 32 BBY "girls where's Revan" asked Alek "I don't know I can't sense his power or force signature anywhere" said Ahsoka "neither can I" said Barris "will worry about that later right now we have bigger problems, clankers" said Alek and they saw droids and tanks coming towards them and the group made their way to the capital.

They arrived at Theed the capital of Nabu and saw droids taking the citizens hostage and to camps and saw the woman they would know as senator Amidala but was now queen Amidala for the time being they saw two jedi and a very familiar gungan prepare to drop down to face the droids the trio of jedi came and help the jedi duo take out the droid army "who are you" asked the long haired jedi "my name is Alek and these are my two friends Ahsoka and Barriss, and well we are three jedi from the future" said Alek to the older jedi "prove it" asked the man that Alek recognized as his adopted father and future jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"your name is Obi-wan Kenobi you were born on the planet Stewjon and were taken to the jedi temple at the age of six months old you trained under master yoda till you were chosen to train under jedi master Qui gon Jinn your biggest secret is you're in love with duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore" said Alek "how do you know all this" asked Kenobi "because in my timeline you're about the closest thing I have to a father as well as my jedi teacher I was your second apprentice" said Alek.

The Jedi took the queen and her associates to the ships and took off and escaped the federation.

They were running low on fuel and so decided to land on Tatooine at the mention of Ahsoka, Barriss, and Alek.

Now before any of you go insulting this story and tell me to take it down just know that I hope to make this story better and everything that happens after this story will diverge a lot more from cannon such as more clones being on the good side and please don't insult Sabine being the daughter of Satine and Obi-wan if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say shut up and leave writing is hard and it's my only outlet in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Revan the Dark knight**

The group of jedi, gungan, and R2 unit were heading to a village the landed outside of "wait" said the head guard of the queen "the queen requests you take her hand maiden with you" said the captain "no more requests for the queen today" said Qui Gon "the queen wishes it she's curious about the planet" said the captain "this is not a good idea stay close to me" said Qui Gon and the group made their way to town.

The group went into the small town and found a junk shop when the group walked in Ahsoka and Alek saw Revan and R2 "ok R2 what do you think" asked Revan R2 started beeping "yeah buddy you're probably right" said Revan.

Revan Got some parts and tools and continued his work while Alek and Qui-Gon talked to Wado Ahsoka just watched Revan working on a droid she always liked watching the young knight work on his droids she knew he learned it from their master Anakin Skywalker while she was watching her lover she saw her future master walk in.

"Ahsoka I know I'm unbelievably handsome but you should blink probably" said Revan looking behind him at the beautiful Togruta woman the two apprentices of Anakin sat talking "so what are you working now" asked Ahsoka "my old assassin/translator droid HK-47" said Revan.

"Come on we're leaving" said Qui-Gon Ahsoka and Alek left Revan finished connecting HK's last wires activated him and headed home on his way he saw Jar-Jar get in a fight with Sebulba Revan and Anakin and started talking to the dug and Qui-Gon came over "hi" said Anakin "hi there" said Qui-Gon "your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo he picked a fight with a dug and especially dangerous dug called Sebulba" said Anakin Jar-Jar said some words that don't really matter to the story because honestly **WHO CARES** **WHAT FUCKING JAR-JAR SAID** (I'm sorry to any of you who actually like Jar-Jar it's just he is really annoying but he is funny will here the lines I actually remember and hopefully his funny lines).

Revan and Ahsoka broke off from the group and started walking around hand in hand looking like an actual couple in love when they felt the wind start to pick up a "storm's coming Ahsoka" said Revan "guess that means I have to head back to the ship" said Ahsoka "is it far" asked Revan "it's on the outskirts" said Ahsoka "you'll never make it in time come on" said Revan and the duo went to the house Revan was renting.

They stayed there eating lunch and the storm passed "so Revan what are your plans while we're here" asked Ahsoka there's a swoop race and if I win I will have enough money to get off this planet and I bet master Qui-gon has a plan to get themselves off the planet" said Revan "well we all heard the stories" said Ahsoka Revan continued to finish his Swoop bike.

The two jedi worked on the swoop bike so that Revan could get to kamino and stopped the clone army from being turned evil.

The Swoop race

Ahsoka sat in the stands she had put everything she owned except her clothes in her bet that Revan could win the swoop race it reminded Ahsoka of when the duo had been Darth Revan and Bastila Shan when she as Bastila had been held hostage by the black Vulkar swoop gang and Revan had raced with an unstable swoop bike to win her freedom.

"Now here we have Revan Shan a local boy." said the announcer and Revan prepared for his heat the best time he had to beat in the first round was one minute Revan started up his swoop and he started his heat the time limit reached forty seconds when he crossed the finish line Revan had made the best time for the first round and set the precedent for round two but someone beat the time with thirty-three seconds Revan managed to beat their time at twenty-nine seconds in the last round one of the competitors got twenty seconds so Revan prepared himself and he sped through the track and won with 15 seconds and one.

Ahsoka and Revan had enough money to get off the dustball that was their masters home planet, Ahsoka saw her husband in the garage and ran up to him and hugged and kissed the dark knight "Wait to go Revan." said Ahsoka "thanks Ahsoka." said Revan.

The two knights made their way to claim their money and Ahsoka went back to the ship with Alek and Barris to tell them that Revan had won the swoop race while Revan went to the fighter to prepare it for the journey to kamino.

As Revan finished repairs to his master's old Delta-7B he felt a dark presence near where he sensed Anakin and Qui-Gon he hopped in the fighter and R2 got into the droid port and he flew towards the presence and he saw the sith assassin darth maul "R2 open the cockpit." said Revan and R2 did as he was told and Revan jumped down drawing his blue unstable lightsaber and started dueling Maul "go master Qui-Gon I'll handle this" Qui-gon jumped onto his ship lowered door and they escaped R2 brought the fighter down close Revan jumped into it and they took off for Kamino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Revan's darkness**

 **With Ahsoka and crew**

Ahsoka, Alek, Anakin, Barriss, and Obi-Wan made their way to Qui-gon "Are you alright?" asked Anakin "I'm fine." said Qui-gon "what was it?" asked Obi-wan "I'm not sure but it was well trained in the jedi arts." said Qui-gon "what about the other one, the man in black who arrived to save you?" asked Anakin "I'm not sure of him either but he seemed to be well trained as well." said Qui-gon "his name is Revan Shan he is kind of our leader." said Alek.

"You know him." asked Obi-wan "yeah it was his idea to travel through time to see some things for ourselves and to stop some really weird shit from happening altogether." said Alek.

 **With Revan**

Revan flew to the hyperspace ring and made his way to Kamino after a few hours he arrived, he disconnected from his hyperspace ring and flew onto the rainy planet he landed and snuck into the cloning facility in the facility Revan snuck to the cloning room and he found the clone troopers he was looking for still growing CT-7567 also known as captain Rex, CC-2224 or commander Cody, CC-1004 commander Gree, and CC-3636 Wolffe, Revan removed order 66 from them as well as a few others, like echo, hevy, fives, cut up, all the men in the 501st would join him and the alliance when the time was right.

Revan then snuck out of the facility and back to his fighter and flew off to Coruscant to meet his friends.

Revan attached himself to his hyperspace ring and set course for Korriban to find his younger self to unlock his force power earlier than his own had been unlocked so as to escape his masters faster.

Revan arrived on the sith home world and made his way to the hole that was his home Revan felt the darkness within him rising he found his home and saw his younger self wasn't home so he put the Holocron with a note down and went outside to find his masters a family descended from the sith lord and emperor Vitiate the man who had enslaved his ancestor Darth Revan.

Revan came across his younger self being tortured by the younger member of the family Valkorion named after the man who had enslaved Revan the first over thousands of years ago Valkorion was an older man and he shot force lightning at the younger dark knight.

Revan felt his inner darkness rise he knew that he couldn't kill Vitiate yet he had to wait twenty years but he was going to make Valkorion suffer the way he had suffered so his hands covered in red force lightning, his eyes starting to glow red, red marks crawling across his face, his skin turning chalk white, and his canines elongating Revan had become something else he had become the embodiment of darkness, the son, the fanged god.

You're probably wondering how he became an embodiment of darkness well that's a story for another time, Revan made his way to his old master like a shadow and shot lightning at him "alright who has the balls." asked the emperor and he turned around and saw Revan but older "well, well my old apprentice Revan what brings you to this time?" asked Vitiate "what do you think your highness." said Revan his voice oozing with venom and hate for the man who had enslaved him several times over the millenniums.

Revan shocked the man again and again starting to take pleasure in the sith emperor's pain even if Vitiate didn't show it Revan knew he was in pain after he was done shocking Vitiate Revan picked up his younger self and took him home.

Revan made his way back to his ship and R2 and they made their way to Coruscant.

After they got out of hyperspace they went down to the planet and landed at the jedi temple Revan flared his force energy to alert Alek, Barriss and Ahsoka.

 **With Alek, Ahsoka, and Barriss**

Alek, Ahsoka, and Barriss stood before the jedi council with Qui-gon and Obi-Wan when all the jedi felt a dark presence enter the temple "oh crap he's angry." said Alek "why's he so angry he just had to go to Kamino?" asked Barriss, "I think he went to Korriban you know what he's been through." said Ahsoka "who are you talking about what is this dark presence we feel?" asked Mace Windu "our leader Revan Shan." said Alek "Ahsoka go see calm him before he someone makes him even more angry we don't need him causing a lightning storm again." said Alek Ahsoka was already on her way out of the jedi council room and she found Revan but he was covered in a red flaming aura his power and rage beyond even what Anakin in his prime could produce.

All jedi seem to come out some getting their lightsabers out but Revan approached the dark knight and others tried to stop her but she just moved foreward "Hey Rev calm down Vitiate isn't here put Erebus back in his cage I'm here." Ahsoka whispered in Revan's ear Revan calmed with Ahsoka's presence he then fell to his knees Ahsoka holding him "It still hurts Ahsoka" said Revan "I know Revan" said Ahsoka and the dark knight passed out his force energy now calming down.

 **A.N. New chapter this chapter is meant to show that Revan is still a little dark even if he isn't a sith he still isn't a jedi and next chapter will see how the jedi react to the ex sith lord in their temple Revan won't show respect to any of the masters except for Qui-gon and maybe some respect to Obi-wan for the past he shared with the man, this also shows the relationship between Ahsoka and Revan and how deep it goes and how much he relies on her for emotional support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ahsoka's love for Revan**

Ahsoka took Revan away from the jedi temple she didn't want the first thing to happen be that he was questioned by Windu since he disliked the man as the man had disliked him and Anakin so Ahsoka took him to a hotel to rest she got a room and set the boy on the bed and sat next to him gently caressing his face as the dark knight slept.

The young grey jedi awoke and saw his love sitting next to him "morning love." said Ahsoka "What happened?" asked Revan "well you got to the jedi temple and well everyone could sense your darkness, I think some jedi are going to have some questions for you." said Ahsoka "yeah I'm going to avoid them for as long as possible." said Revan.

"I know." said Ahsoka as she got up "I'm going to go make some dinner any requests" said Ahsoka "you know my answer love" said Revan as he got up or tried to but Ahsoka was having none of that "no you don't you are staying right here and resting while I get dinner" said Ahsoka and she went to cook dinner for herself and Revan.

Ahsoka made them some Bantha steak, and served alderaan wine as a drink for them she set the table and told Revan dinner was ready Revan came out of the room "looks great honey" said Revan and the couple sat down to enjoy their meal when they heard a knock on the door and Ahsoka sensing it was Alek, Barris, Obi-Wan, Qui-gon, Anakin, and Windu got up to get rid of Windu at least.

"What do you want" asked Ahsoka "we need to bring the boy back to the temple for questioning padawan" said Windu "he won't go anywhere with you Windu Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan maybe, Anakin probably, Alek and Barris most likely" said Ahsoka when Revan appeared behind her "before you all begin interrogating me can I finish my meal I haven't eaten in what feels like days, and Windu why not just bring the whole council here to interrogate me because I'm not going to the temple again" said Revan.

So Windu did that and the jedi council plus Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Anakin sat in Ahsoka and Revans hotel living room with Revan, Ahsoka, Alek, and Barris sitting on the couch.

"First off who are you" said Windu looking at Revan "well my name is Revan Shan the second I was born on the planet Lykos a planet off in the outer rim, kidnapped by slavers sold into slavery into the family of Vitiate on Dromund Kaas then Korriban where I was discovered to be force sensitive that's all you need to know about me." said Revan and he left the hotel.

Revan went to the one place he felt at home the apartment that would soon belong to Anakin and Padme he arrived and found it was vacant so he took it Revan didn't care if it was empty he went to the room that would someday be his and laid on the floor meditating thinking of the two people who made him feel like he had a family the young man started to cry remembering how his master and mother figure died on Mustafar.

 **Ahsoka**

Everyone just watched Revan walk out of the Hotel and Ahsoka felt the rage of having to talk to Windu about his past and Ahsoka felt sorry for him he had always seen Anakin and Padme as his true family now he's in the era he had lost them and can't even tell them anything or warn them so Ahsoka got up and went to find Revan knowing where the ex sith lord was.

Ahsoka made her way to the apartment that would someday belong to the three people that she cared for the most she went to the apartment and the room that would be Revans and saw the boy meditating.

"I wish we could tell them to but you know that Vader, Erebus, and Nyx will need to rise after Mustafar but we can keep Padme alive you've given your younger self the ability he needs right." said Ahsoka "yeah." said Revan getting up "come on I want to go out for a while." said Revan and he and Ahsoka left.

 **That night**

Revan and Ahsoka were called to the temple since they were still technically members of the order, Revan and Ahsoka arrived just in time to hear the council say they won't train Anakin because he was to old this once again made Revan angry "BULLSHIT, you're just afraid of him and how powerful he is well let me ask you this what happens when the dark side learns of him I'll tell you what they'll take him to Korriban make him an acolyte then he will swiftly rise to apprentice, then lord, and finally become a darth all in the span of probably ten years becoming one of the youngest darths since Darth Imperius." said Revan "he's not exactly wrong if you don't keep Anakin he will most likely be found by the sith and made into a darth by the time he's 19." said Ahsoka.

"But were not here for Revan's advice on Anakin you want us to go to Naboo and help liberate the planet." said Alek "I'm good with that, come guys lets go turn those clankers into scrap metal." said Revan leaving "right behind you general Shan." said Alek The jedi looked at Ahsoka and Barriss and Ahsoka answered them "Revan and Alek are practically hardwired for combat and war Revan is more of an assassin and hunter due to a combination of Lykosian genetics and sith/jedi training while Alek is more built to be a juggernaut due to Mandalorian blood in his veins, so fighting comes as easy to them as eating, drinking, and breathing." said Ahsoka and she and Barriss left after the two boys.

 **The ships**

The jedi arrived at the nabooian ship and Revans inherited starfighter Qui-Gon and Anakin talking while Revan and Alek were drawing battle plans and Ahsoka and Barriss were just talking about which of their boyfriends was a better military leader, it was finally time to leave Revan and his R2 from the future got in the starfighter and took off for the hyperspace ring while Ahsoka, Alek and Barriss got on the Nabooian ship and they took off for Naboo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Battle of Naboo**

"Yes R2 were going to get to see you and master Skywalker blow up a space station." said Revan and they came out of hyperspace at Naboo and the two ships landed in the swamps, Revan met with his fellow jedi and they started searching for the gungans they found them and made an alliance Padme revealing she was queen Amidala all along.

Revan and Alek discussed battle plans with the Gungans and Nabooians "alright we're ready to go." Revan called.

 **Korriban**

"My apprentices I want you to track Revan down and kill him don't let him leave this era alive." said emperor Valkorion of the new sith empire that still followed the old ways of the original Valkorion "yes emperor Valkorion." said his young apprentices and they left for Naboo.

"They won't succeed he's a descendant of the three greatest sith bloodlines of all time." said a voice from the shadows "that boy maybe the flesh and blood of darth Revan, Darth Imperius, and the empire's wrath, but that doesn't mean he has their skill to survive." said Vitiate "agree to disagree emperor." said a blonde woman now walking from the shadows "your faith in him is misplaced darth Zash or do you prefer Arren Kae." said Vitiate to the woman "if you harm Revan I will kill you." said Zash/Arren as she left.

 **Naboo**

The apprentices of Darth Vitiate stared upon their masters favored apprentice the last of the Shan jedi and Kallig sith bloodlines Revan Kallig Shan, Revan stood with the former dark lord Malak making plans to face an army of droids but he could feel something in the force the apprentices of his former master Vitiate.

So Revan made a plan that would allow him to confront the group of sith apprentices but still allow them to win the battle "alright the gungans will confront the majority of the droid armies in the plains while the real queen Qui-gon, Obi-wan, Alek, Ahsoka and Barriss will lead a group through the main square into the palace the main force of droids that the gungans will deal with won't be the only force of droids so expect heavy resistance also I sense a dark presence in the palace so expect a sith assassin, when you guys get close to the throne let yourselves get taken buy the droids to the viceroy, I'll take the second majority of droids in the south and meet up with you guys when I can with fake queen while I take care of the droids the false queen and her group will come to the throne room making the viceroy than that the real queen is a decoy when in the throne room there should be blaster in the arm of the throne if not the other fighters will be carrying extra blasters for you guys and Anakin you find a place to hide from all the action." said Revan "got it supreme commander." said Alek "just take care of things while I'm gone all of you." said Revan and he teleported away with his group.

When his group got to their place in the battle he got everybody into a specific formation him leading the charge and the false queen very well protected after all his entire plan centered around her they started the battle his temporary soldiers firing blasters and him deflecting blaster bolts with his violet bladed lightsaber a few minutes later they beat the droids they walked to a door and there stood a sith assassin's "all of you go I'll handle these idiots." said Revan and his troops went around "darth Nyriss, darth Scourge how long has it been two three four thousand years." said Revan the two sith lords ignited their red lightsabers and Revan ignited his violet long saber and his blue short saber and he dueled them switching between multiple lightsaber forms he soon had the two on their backs but just knocked the two out and sent them back to Vitiate he looked in the sky and saw the droid control ship blow up and saw the republic ships arrive and he smiled all was as it should be.

He retrieved his black robe and made it to the square to meet his friends and wait for the funeral of Qui-Gon and wait for the celebration that night they watched as Qui-Gon was cremated and they kept their hoods up in respect they heard Anakin ask Obi-Wan what will happen to him now and Obi-Wan said he had permission to train Anakin.

The next day the Gungans and people of Naboo celebrated the defeat of the trade federation and Revan talked to Anakin "Anakin in a few years you and Obi-Wan will be sent to Korriban thats where I am as a slave when you arrive I will be attempting another escape from my masters and you are the one who will save me." said Revan and after the celebrations the future jedi left to return to their future hopefully it was better.

 **Four ABBY**

The four returned to their timeline when they got back they saw some people they weren't expecting "Anakin, Padme." said Revan and Ahsoka "Obi-Wan, Satine." said Alek "master Unduli." said Barriss "yeah why do you four looked surprised." asked Anakin Ahsoka and Revan could see despite the age Anakin was still so full of humor as he was when they were young "Anakin I think they don't know what happened between the time they left and their changes to the timeline." said Obi-Wan "well we have a lot to discuss then." said Padme and the four left with their extended family.

 **Korriban 32 bby**

Revan Kallig Shan the second heir and descendant of Darth Revan, Darth Nox/Imperius, and the Empire's Wrath sat in his room in the sith academy with his fellow Acolytes whom all hated him thinking he didn't deserve his bloodline and the lord they were trying to impress Lord Zash came in "Acolyte Revan I need to speak with you." said Lord Zash "yes Lord Zash" said Revan and he got up "Revan I am betting on you to be my apprentice do not disappoint me." said Zash "yes Lord Zash." said Revan.

 **A.N.: That's the end of the Phantom Menace and we go into attack of the clones next chapter and if your wondering what happened to bring Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and Satine back well this that story I'd love to make a series where the future Jedi didn't interfere and just tell their story but that's just episode II, the clone wars, and episode III with Revan and Alek and Episode IV through VI with Revan, Ahsoka, Alek, and Barriss involved. Revan was the Supreme Commander of the Rebel alliance after he returned from to the light and proved himself an ally winning battle after battle for the alliance.**


End file.
